


Good Girl

by Amorfati32



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Shameless Smut, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 16:17:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13170573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amorfati32/pseuds/Amorfati32
Summary: Based on a Tumblr prompt: Scully's fantasy comes to life





	Good Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Based on Tumblr prompts:   
> On Your Knees  
> Good Girl

“On your knees.”

Scully sinks to the floor obediently, her eyes trained on the big, thick hard cock in front of her. She licks her lips subconsciously, eager to take it into her mouth. But she can’t, not until he tells her to. Tonight she’s not allowed to do anything without him telling her to.

She squirms while she waits, squeezing her thighs together. Her panties are damp, she’s already so wet and she hasn’t even been touched yet. Not that it’s a hand she needs right now. 

“Take it into your mouth.”

Finally, she thinks, as she moves forward and slips the head of the cock in front of her into her mouth. She hears a moan as she begins to work it, lifting her hand to grasp the base of the dick, where her mouth can’t quite reach. She sucks it deep, running her tongue along the bottom of the cock, and in response she feels a hand move round to the back of her head, not forcing her, just keeping her in place.

“Good girl.”

She moans around the cock in her mouth. She’s always liked praise and in the bedroom it’s no different. She feels so dirty doing this, practically naked on her knees being ordered around like a whore, but she knows she’s about to get rewarded for her efforts, and she loves it. Her free hand moves to cup his balls as she continues to work his cock, taking it deeper into her mouth. 

“God Scully.” His words send shockwaves to her pussy. He’s pleased with her, so pleased, and she can hear the arousal in his voice, how hard it is for him to speak. But he knows it’s what she wants, what she craves for, and so he continues. The hand in her hair tightens, and she knows now it’s only a matter of time before it’s all over. She wants to stop, to have him come inside her, but she knows she’s not allowed until he tells her to. She’s playing by his rules tonight. 

Thankfully he seems to have similar thoughts of how he wants the evening to end. “Stop,” he orders. “Get on your feet and take off your panties.” 

She slips the cock out of her mouth, trying not to smirk at the moan of disappointment she hears as she does so. Obediently - because she’s always been one to follow the rules - Scully gets to her feet, removes her panties, kicking them away from her, and looks up at the man in front of her. Skinner stands before her, his cock standing to attention almost angrily, glistening with her saliva. His face is flushed and his expression strained, and Scully realizes just how close he’d been. She can sympathise, she too is so worked up that it won’t take much before she’s tumbling over the edge. “Get on the bed. On your knees.” 

Skinner slaps her ass as she turns, then follows her over to the bed, watching as she lifts one knee, then another, onto the mattress. “Spread your legs.”

She trembles as she does so, her body aware of what’s about to happen. She’s so wet right now, so ready to take the thick cock into her pussy, but nothing can happen until he says so. “Look at me.”

Scully looks up, meeting Mulder’s eye. He’s stretched out on the bed in front of her, naked, his right hand wrapped around his cock. He’s smiling over at her, his expression full of love and pride, and the realization that he wants her to look him in the eye as she’s fucked by another man sends her closer to the edge. It had been her request after all, her fantasy. Mulder’s prompting of what really turned her on, what she thought about before they started sleeping together, along with a few glasses of wine to loosen her tongue and lower her inhibitions, had led to her confession. At first she was hesitant, afraid that Mulder would be repulsed rather than turned on, but she should have known better. He wanted to give her her fantasy, though of course, the location had to change, just in case Skinner’s office was bugged. Their superior had readily agreed, just as Scully had known he would; she often saw the way he looked at her, how sometimes when she wore a skirt to their meetings, he’d need a few extra seconds to pull himself together before getting up from his chair. And now he’s here, in her bedroom, ready to do whatever Mulder orders him to. 

“Are you wet?”

Scully nods in response, but it’s not enough. 

“I asked you a question.”

“Yes…sir…” She hears Skinner take a deep breath from behind her, and knows he’ll never be able to hear those words again without thinking of this moment. 

Mulder releases the grip on his cock and sits up, reaching out to slip a finger into Scully’s pussy. “Oh god.” It feels so good but she wants more, she needs more, and just when she thinks he’s about to add another he withdraws his finger, bringing his hand up to his mouth to suck off her juices. “You are wet. Good girl.” 

He tears his gaze away from Scully momentarily to look up at Skinner. “Fuck her.”

Both Scully and Skinner groan simultaneously, and Scully feels the mattress dip as her boss scoots up behind her. This is so bad, she thinks to herself, as Mulder meets her eye once again. So bad. Dana Scully would never do this. Yet as she feels Skinner’s cock begin to slide into her and stretch her walls, she realizes it’s also so fucking good. Dana Scully is doing this and she fucking loves it. She wants to close her eyes, to lose herself in the moment, but she’s unable to look away from her partner, and licks her lips as she sees him wrap his fingers around his cock once more. Thankfully he’s not too turned on to realize what she’s suggesting. 

“Suck my cock.” 

Skinner shifts them both forward as she leans down to take Mulder’s dick into her mouth, and then begins sliding in and out of her. It’s all too much, she thinks, as Mulder’s hand comes to rest on her shoulder, rubbing her skin gently. “That’s it Scully,” he murmurs, his eyes never leaving her. “Take it.” She doesn’t know if he means his cock or Skinner’s, but she does both, because she’s a good girl who takes orders, knowing full well she’s about to be rewarded for her efforts. 

“Rub her clit.” She moans hard as she feels Skinner slow slightly, allowing his hand to creep round to the front of her body, and she jolts when she feels the first touch to her clit. “Yeah…make her come.” Within moments Skinner speeding up his ministrations, both his fingers and his cock, and Scully feels her orgasm within reach. She keeps her eyes on Mulder the whole time, telling him without words how much she loves him for making her fantasy come true. He nods as if hearing her, then smiles when her eyes roll back into her head as Skinner hits the spot that makes her toes curl. A few thrusts later and she’s there, releasing Mulder’s dick to cry out as she tumbles over the edge, her pussy clamping down hard on Skinner as her body shakes. But her superior doesn’t let up, he doesn’t let her ride out her orgasm like Mulder often does, and suddenly, just as her arousal begins to build once more she feels him tense as he pours himself into her, groaning as he does so. After a moment he slips out of her, and she immediately feels his loss. 

“Fuck Scully…” Skinner pants behind her, bending to press his lips to the back of her neck before he slips off the bed, then moves off in the direction of the bathroom to clean himself up. 

“C’mere.” Mulder doesn’t need to ask twice, and he sits up as Scully lifts a leg over his, positions herself over his cock and sinks down onto him. “You feel so good,” she hears him murmur, right before she kisses him. 

“I love you,” replies Scully breathlessly, as Mulder begins to buck up beneath her in search of his own release. They kiss, their tongues battling as they both begin to move, and just as Skinner is walking back into the room, Mulder shouts out as he comes, the force almost pushing Scully off of his lap. Her hand moves to her clit and she rubs herself furiously, coming just moments after her partner. They kiss as they come down, and when they finally come back to earth, Scully sees Skinner sit down on the edge of the bed next to her. She smiles at him, no embarrassment evident from either of them. 

“That was definitely the most productive meeting we’ve ever had,” he says with a chuckle.

Scully hopes it’s not the last.


End file.
